The Story of the Under Appreciated
by fuzzysox and slippers
Summary: The Jimmis discover how unloved they are and make plans to change that. You know you're under appreciated when Arai has more fangirls than you.


The Story of the Under Appreciated 

One dark, especially rainy day, Minami, captain of Yamabuki, was leaving the school with his doubles partner, Masami, as it was Friday and school was out. However, before they left the safety and dryness of the school, Minami realized that he didn't have an umbrella, a raincoat, or a hood. Meaning he would surely get soaked on the walk home. Masami, however, being the ever so kind person he is (according to me) offered to share his umbrella with Minami, seeing as how it would be able to keep the both of them dry, more or less. So Minami agreed.

The walk home could have been a nice, calm, bonding time for the two friends, if it were not for Atobe, who ran at top speed right past them. The two boys were quite frazzled, as Atobe had ran between the two, knocking the umbrella out of Masami's hand, and knocking Minami over, into a puddle. A yucky puddle. Just as Masami was helping his doubles partner up, they felt the ground shaking. Looking towards the direction Atobe had run from, they noticed a huge crowd of fangirls, clearly after Atobe.

Not wanting to get caught in the middle of a hoard of fangirls, Minami and Masami ditched the umbrella, and ran off in the same direction as Atobe.

Screaming like little girls, the pair took a turn into WalMart and made a mad dash for the bathrooms, knowing that 90 percent of Atobe's fans can't go into the boy's washroom. Once they had decided that they were safe, they heaved a sigh of relief.

"Stupid Atobe and his fangirls," Whined Masami, leaning up against the gross, germ-infested wall. "Why does he have so damn many?"

"Because he's rich," replied Minami.

"And good at tennis," continued Masami.

"Has good charisma."

"Is pretty." Masami mused.

"What?" Minami asked, caught off guard by Masami's observation.

"Ah, nothing," he replied, but then added quickly "But what I think we're forgetting is the most important attribute of all."

"A really fugly, second year, lackey?"

"No. Screentime. Atobe has more screentime than us."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Minami.

"Just look at that Ryoma kid. He's got the most amount of screentime than anyone else. And he's got enough fangirls for a third world country!" Masami explained.

"That last part didn't make much sense," said Minami "But you have to wonder, who _doesn't_ get more screentime than us? "

"Ikeda," said Masami.

"Who?"

"Exactly!"

Minami stared at Masami with a raised eyebrow.

"Look," said Masami "My point is, the reason we are so under appreciated is because we have no screentime whatsoever."

"You have a point," agreed Minami "I mean, come on, we were in, what? Three episodes?"

"Probably!" Masami exclaimed, suddenly feeling moved.

"We should do something about this!" Minami declared, also feeling suddenly moved. "We could do things to make ourselves more noticed by fans, and therefore, they'll _have _to give us more airtime!"

"Hey, maybe we'll even get our own mini-arc! Or even our own _series!_"

Masami and Minami were practically bursting with excitement by this point. They spent the next couple of minutes thinking up ideas and schemes to get themselves noticed and loved by the general public, which would then get the producers of the anime to give them more episodes.

Now, I know this is the perfect opportunity to write some hardcore yaoi. You know how it goes, two _hot, wet_ guys, _alone_ in a cramped dirty bathroom, getting very _passionate_ over something, then one thing leads to another, and they end up having kinky monkey sex on the bathroom floor.

But not in this story! No siree! Instead the flame of passion was extinguished by the water droplet of reality.

"Hold on a minute," Said the better looking half of the Jimmies (Minami, incase you're a little slow.) "We plan on having the fans notice us and then get the producers to give us more screentime, right?"

"Right," Said Masami.

"But, in order to get the screentime from the producers, because of the fans, we need screentime. The people who watch the show need to see us in order to love us."

"What?" Asked Masami, slightly confused by Minami's explanation.

"Basically, in order for the fans to get to love us, they need to see us doing these great ideas that we've come up with, but in order to see us doing them, we need screentime. Ya get it?"

"Damnit," Cursed Masami. But then a great idea dawned on him. "How about we post some really hot pictures of us on the internet? Then it won't matter if the fans haven't seen us, it will have the same effect as if we had the airtime to get them to love us!"

"Yeah! We could draw pictures and comics of us doing the things we planned to do to get their love and adoration!" Minami exclaimed.

"I call drawing the picture of us with the mongoose in the purple flowered hat!" Masami jumped up off the ground as he shot-gunned this idea.

"A pox on you," Whispered Minami menacingly, because he secretly wanted to do that picture himself, even though he knew that Masami would do a better job on it.

And once again, as the two boys were getting all riled up and excited, something just had to burst their bubble.

The sexy beast Atobe walked into the bathroom. What was Atobe doing at WalMart, one might ask? Well of course he was escaping from his fangirls, while conveniently shopping for lower prices.

Atobe was slightly out of breath, and a bit sweaty. Sweaty enough to make pretty bishounen sparkles fly around him whenever he turned his head, but not sweaty enough to be gross and sticky.

"You know," Atobe said to Minami and Masami, as he walked over to the sink to wash up...or something. "You two are pretty lucky to not have so many fangirls."

"What?" Asked Masami. "How could that possibly be true?"

"Yeah," said Minami. "Arai probably has more fangirls than us."

"Well that's because Arai is a sexy little panda," Replied Atobe. And with that he left the bathroom.

Minami and Masami looked at each other, then after a couple of moments of shocked silence, Minami spoke.

"You know, I guess he has a point. It wasn't _our_ fangirls that drove us into this gross bathroom. It was _his_."

"Yeah," agreed Masami. "I'd hate to have to go through this everyday."

"Besides," Minami added, as he looked at his friend. "If more people loved us, then there would be OC stories and then I wouldn't get to have you all to myself."

"I guess you're right," Masami said with a slight laugh.

And so, the Jimmies abandoned their plans for fandom domination, and began to leave WalMart.

"Did you know that a macaque will attack their enemies when they are at their weakest, which is during orgasms?" Minami informed Masami.

"What the hell is a macaque?" Asked Masami.

"I don't know, some sort of monkey, I think."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

THE END!

* * *

Incase you were wondering, Ikeda is Arai's friend. The one with the freckles.

So, I was on a bit of a Minami high today, and was disapointed at the lack of Minaminess on the internet, and that neither of the Jimmies' names are on the character list here. Well, neither is Muromachi, Nitobe and...the other one who's name escapes me at the moment...but yeah.

So give the Jimmis more love. They need it.


End file.
